The Sorting
by pink2000
Summary: One shot. Lily Luna Potter is excited for her first day of Hogwarts. The Sorting begins, is she about to be another Gryffindor or will she break the Potter trend?


**The Sorting**

Lily opened her eyes and stretched sleepily. Glancing at the time she realised it was 6:30 am. It took her a while to realise what day it was but when she did she was filled with excitement. It was September 1st and Lily's first day at Hogwarts. She ran into her parent's room and shouted

"Wake up! Wake up! It's my first day of Hogwarts!"

Ginny laughed and got out of bed. She knew that once Lily was up there was no point convincing her to go back to bed for any length of time. Harry groaned and put his pillow over his head.

"It's 6:30 am Lils!" he grumbled, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"Yes but it's 6:30 am on my first day of Hogwarts so get up!" She giggled and began jumping on the bed.

"Alright, Alright! I'm getting up." Harry said with a sigh.

"Good!" Lily called as she ran out the room to wake up James and Albus. She went into James' room first. James was Lily's second favourite person in the world. Second only to Teddy but James didn't mind that. Everyone loved Teddy.

"Hey Lils! Excited for your first day?" he teased.

"You bet!" Lily grinned. James got out of bed and picked up Lily swinging her round. Lily giggled uncontrollably. James grinned and put her down.

"I guess Albus gets the pleasure of being woken up at 6:30 am?" James asked her sarcastically.

"Of course! Help me?"

"I'd be honoured!" James replied mischievously. They crept in to Albus' room, both of them holding a quill. They slowly pulled back the covers and began to tickle his feet. Albus awoke with a start.

"Get off!" he laughed. "I'm getting up!" He got out of bed and the three of them went downstairs to breakfast. Lily smiled. She couldn't believe she was finally going to Hogwarts!

* * *

Lily's smile grew wider a she stepped off the train. James got off behind her.

"See you at the sorting Lils!" He saw she looked a bit nervous at the mention of the sorting.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine!" He said before walking off to join his friends.

"Firs'-years over here!" a booming voice called out. Hagrid! Lily smiles Lily ran over to the giant.

"Alright there Lily?" he asked with a kindly smile. She nodded in response.

"C'mon follow me-any more firs'-years? Mind yer step now. Yeh'll get yer first sight of Hogwarts just round here."

"Wow!" Lily were standing at the edge of what Lily guessed was the Black Lake. James and Al were always telling her stories of the giant squid that lived in there. She clambered into a boat with her cousin Hugo and the Scamander twins.

"Everyone in? Right then-FORWARD!" Hagrid shouted. The boats began to move towards the magnificent castle.

* * *

Lily was nervous as she filed into the great hall behind her cousin. She could see the sorting hat on the stool next to Professor Longbottom, who was also her Uncle. She waited her turn watching the many other first years get sorted into cheering houses.

"Potter Lily?" Professor Longbottom called out. Lily sat down on the stool and Neville placed the hat on her head.

"Another Potter, hey?" Lily heard a voice whisper in her ear. "Brave and loyal like your brothers, you would make a fine Gryffindor. but there is something else. You are intelligent, cunning and you certainly know how to get what you want. Yes, I think it will have to be...SLYTHERIN!" Lily heard surprised gasps from the four tables before Slytherin table erupted into cheers. Lily made her way towards the far table and sat down. She dared a glance at James and Al. Their faces were shocked. She turned away and joined in the conversation some of the other Slytherin first years were having.

* * *

After the feast James and Albus approached her.

"Lily can we talk to you?" James asked. Lily nodded and followed them into the entrance hall. She started to worry, what if they didn't like her for being a Slytherin?

"You don't love me anymore, do you?" Lily whispered, trying not to cry.

"Lily!" Albus cried. "Of course we still love you!"

James spoke, "It's a shock, sure but it doesn't matter what house you belong to. You'll always be our little sister! We love you no matter what."

Lily smiled, feeling relieved. As they hugged her she whispered "I love you too!"

**A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review letting me know what you think and of any improvements you think of. I've added some pictures on my profile for this story and my other story, 'Those Grey Eyes'. Let me know if you want anymore pics added. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**-Pink2000 :)**


End file.
